


Something There

by toujourspunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Gets a Hug, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben just wants to help, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Ben Solo, Rey Loves Ben Solo too, Rey needs to let people be nice to her, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The super fun birthday au we all need, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rey has a birthday, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujourspunk/pseuds/toujourspunk
Summary: “Look, your intention is good, but you know Niima. She isn’t one to want a fuss.” Poe had advised him over post work cocktails at some bougie bar. Looking around with a curled lip, Ben’s thick brows pinched together in a deep frown. This place really wasn’t his speed; for a start, the clientele seemed to be made almost entirely of hipsters and secondly, the cocktail names were as pretentious as they were overpriced. But it had been Dameron’s turn to pick the venue, so Ben had conceded. “A nice lunch, maybe a bar if she’s feeling fancy, that’s about it. Tell you the truth, none of us had any idea when her birthday even was until we’d known her for almost two years. You believe that?”Poe seemed to think this was the end of it. And so the discussion moved on.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 89
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylo, Reylo modern!AU trash, reylo trash





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiipsterpan (DamienDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/gifts), [annonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonna/gifts).



> Welcome to my fluffy Disney au - hopefully the palette cleanser we all need as this dumpsterfire of a year comes to a close.
> 
> Huge thanks to both fettuccine_alfreylo & anonachaplin for being the most patient (and supportive) beta's a goober like me could ask for.

There were many things that Ben Solo simply did not do. Wear any kind of open toed sandal. Eat fast food. Indulge in anything that could be remotely described as silly. Nor did he enjoy fireworks or parades. He certainly didn’t have any time at all for adults who cavorted around pretending to be imaginary characters. So, as one might expect, Disney World – Orlando, FL – is just about the _last_ place that he would ever foresee finding himself. Let alone willingly. 

But it was all for her.   
  


_He was all for her._

If only he had the balls to say it.  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey’s 25th was the occasion; to Ben, it was a milestone worth celebrating. Especially when he discovered that she had never had so much as a birthday party before. Growing up being bounced around foster care didn’t exactly allow for high expectations when it came to personal festivity. So, ever since her 18th - when the celebration was largely centered around being liberated from a broken system - Rey had contented herself with little more than a few drinks to mark another year around the sun. It was with a stab of guilt that Ben reminisced upon how fortunate he had been. Even if his senator mother hadn’t always been the most available to him during his formative years, she always made sure each of his birthdays was memorable. 

“Look, your intention is good, but you know Niima. She isn’t one to want a fuss.” Poe had advised him over post work cocktails at some bougie bar. Looking around with a curled lip, Ben’s thick brows pinched together in a deep frown. This place really wasn’t his speed; for a start, the clientele seemed to be made almost entirely of hipsters and secondly, the cocktail names were as pretentious as they were overpriced. But it had been Dameron’s turn to pick the venue, so Ben had conceded. “A nice lunch, maybe a bar if she’s feeling fancy, that’s about it. Tell you the truth, none of us had any idea when her birthday even was until we’d known her for almost two years. You believe that?” 

Poe seemed to think this was the end of it. And so the discussion moved on. 

Ben’s lack of interest in idle chit chat allowed his mind to wander, plotting out the finer details of Rey’s special trip. Somewhere in the background, Poe was pushing forwards with the conversation - completely oblivious that Solo was only half listening. At the appropriate junctures, Ben would hum a reply that seemed to indicate he was paying attention. He was used to Poe’s tendency to let his mouth run away with him. It wasn’t the first time that he had tuned him out - it wouldn’t be the last either.  
  
Right now, his focus was almost completely on Rey. How he could make this birthday not only memorable, but something that she would look back on with fondness in the years to come. This was a way to show her all the things he was seemingly incapable of saying. For all his intelligence and all his wealth, Ben had the emotional maturity of a toothbrush. And not even one of the fancy electric ones from Sonicare or Phillips, just a regular run of the mill toothbrush. 

“And of course, that was what the deal was with all the geese,” Poe said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes “I mean, can you believe that?” 

“Oh,” Ben blinked at his friend, realizing this was the juncture where he was supposed to laugh. He had been so busy with Reyful rumination that he had completely bypassed the conversation moving on without him. Thankfully, his naturally brooding nature didn’t exactly lend itself to casual mirth. So, while Dameron admittedly looked somewhat disappointed that Solo wasn’t doubled over, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.  
  
  
He’d gotten away with it. 

  
At least, he _thought_ he had until later that night as he was tugging on his jacket. Poe turned to him with an arched brow and that same look of doubt and pity that he’d worn just once before. It had been eighteen months ago when that photo of Rey and Ben had fallen out of his wallet. It was a stupid picture, taken during a trip to the lake, that said far too much about his frame of mind where Niima was concerned. They had been seated by the fire, and she was in the process of shoving a s’more into his face whilst laughing hysterically. Ben, even to his overly critical eye, had to admit he looked good. He looked...happy. And it was all because of her. 

“You’re not going to do something incredibly stupid that is going to forever tear the tenuous fabric of our little found family apart, are you?” Poe had asked, clearly worried. It was always easy to tell when his concern was genuine – he got overly verbose. 

“No. Of course not. Why would you think that?” Ben had challenged, his cheeks dusting with a dark flush. 

“Because,” Dameron said, pointing an accusing finger at the colour rising too quickly on his pallid features “Of _that_.”

* * *

Poe’s words needled at him all the way to the car. They buzzed around his brain like an unwelcome housefly for the entirety of his drive home. They resurfaced when he was scrubbing his teeth – making him brush so hard his gums bled. What if he was punching above his weight? Rey was beautiful and so smart – the kind of smart that can never be learned or taught, but simply... _is_. He had been smitten with her ever since the day that Poe – his oldest friend from childhood – had brought her over to his parent's famous 4th of July barbecue. They had been dating at the time, but it hadn’t lasted. It wasn’t that the passion wasn’t there, Dameron explained (though whether this was to save face or the truth he had never quite puzzled out). Rather, they had decided that they simply worked better as friends. 

At the time – three months after the barbecue by which point Ben had gotten to know Rey fairly well – he couldn’t puzzle out what the feeling was that made his insides squirm. At first, he thought he was disappointed that Rey wouldn’t be coming around anymore. Though she vexed him greatly he soon came to realize it was relief. Relief that whatever flash in the pan her dalliance with Poe had been, it was nothing serious. Nothing that would prevent him from pursuing her if the inclination so arose. By the time Ben had muddled out that he had something substantially _more_ than a crush three years had passed, and he now believed that any chance he may have had was long dead.   
  
If only things were as simple as they had been when they met. Rey had made an _abysmal_ first impression. Poe - as he was wont to do - had left her alone almost immediately after arriving at the Solo’s. Seeing the poor thing looking every bit as awkward he all too often _felt_ , Ben had decided to throw her a lifeline. Before he had so much as opened his mouth in introduction, Rey had made a snarky quip about rich people having more money than sense. Even when she found out that it was his parent’s estate that she was currently critiquing, she hadn’t apologized. If anything, she had doubled down. It had been infuriating. 

Six years. Six years he had known her. That had been six years of chances – which had been both numerous and diverse – to say something. To say _anything_ . But there had always been a reason not to. It was too soon after her breakup with Poe. She was finally starting therapy and so would be vulnerable. What if she didn’t like him like that. What if she _did_ and he found a way to fuck it up by being...well...himself. Then there was the string of boyfriends that made such confessions inappropriate. If he was being honest, really and truly _honest_ rather than indulging in the little lies we tell ourselves in the still of night, he would confess that he had bottled every chance that presented itself. Because – for all his virtues – Benjamin Ozymandias Solo was an exceptionally self-loathing individual. 

Yet now he had been given an opportunity. A chance to take all of that wasted time and make it worthwhile. For it all would be if only it _led somewhere_. He couldn’t blow it, this had to be the kind of gesture that would knock Rey off her feet. That would allow her to see all the things he had no idea how to put into words that weren’t either too cheesy or directly plagiarized from one of the old love songs Uncle Luke used to play whenever he was getting high in the guest house. 

This had to be perfect. Nothing else would do because Rey herself was a goddess among mortals. 

So it was to be her birthday. Her 25th birthday. One that Ben Solo would make sure that Rey Niima would never forget.


	2. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, am I going to get any clue as to just what is in Orlando that is so important?” Rey asked, hiking her carry on up to her shoulder. “Or is this whole mystique part of the charm?”
> 
> Taking the bag from her (ignoring her swatting hands and insistence that I can do it myself, Ben!) he shook some hair back out of his eyes. “Now, now. You told me you loved surprises!”
> 
> Squinting up at his sasquatchian height, she shook her head. “You are definitely mistaken, you big wally. If you knew the first thing about me you’d know I bloody loathe them!”
> 
> Of course Ben was aware of this, but the thought of her expression when she discovered the full extent of his plans was too delicious to pass up. “Alright, alright, so maybe I love them.” At least...surprising other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLWYDDEN NEWYDD DA | HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Here's hoping 2021 brings us all brighter days. 
> 
> All of my thanks to both fettuccine_alfreylo & anonachaplin for being such supportive beta's and enabling this ridiculous fluff.

“Explain to me again  _ why  _ I agreed to this?” 

“Because some part of you knows that this is a good idea. Actually, a  _ great  _ idea!” 

Eyeing Ben suspiciously from across the small table that separated them, Rey took a deep pull of her iced coffee. They were currently holed up in a Dunkin’ Donuts (her choice – Ben was bougie fresh ground places or bust) waiting for their flight to be called. It was six in the morning - they had been at the airport for a little over an hour and yet she looked  _ radiant.  _ It was something about Rey that Ben had always envied; how at home she seemed in her skin. 

_ If I looked half as good... _

“You seem awfully chipper.” Rey grumbled, hoping the coffee would give her the caffeine boost she sorely needed.

“Why shouldn’t I be? Sun is shining, company is good, and we’re off on vacation!” 

“Have...Have you  _ looked  _ outside?” Nodding to the window, currently being hammered by an onslaught of heavy rainfall, Rey offered him a bemused smile. “Ben, I’ve known you for, what, six years now? This is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this. At least **sober**.” 

Cheeks flushing, he shifted uneasily. Little rinky dink tables like this made his height that much more _noticeable_ , leaving him feeling like even more of a clumsy clod than usual. _ Gangly _ . That was the word his parents liked to use when they thought that he was out of earshot. “Well, you’re always telling me to cheer up. Is it so surprising that I’ve taken your advice?” 

“After all these years? Maybe a little.” That was when Ben felt a nudge at his knees that almost made him bolt upright. Was it deliberate? Or was his mess of limbs simply in her way? Hoping he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt, he shifted slightly (just in case it had been an accident -  _ don’t be creepy, don’t be creepy _ ). “But whatever the case, I’ll take it.” 

Thumbing at the lip of his Styrofoam cup, his nose wrinkled. Even the higher end coffee from Dunkin’ tasted like heated mud to his refined palette. But he kept such thoughts to himself, not wanting to ruin the moment. No, this trip was about Rey. Making things special and maybe, just  _ maybe  _ allowing her to see a different side of him. One that was more prince charming and less troll under the bridge. 

Besides, she had mocked him more times than he could count over his coffee snobbery and he was  **not** about to give her more ammunition.

“So, are you excited?” The sooner he could get the conversation away from his overly optimistic attitude, the more comfortable he would feel. 

“Yes, of course. I have to admit, getting out of dodge for a bit sounds ideal right now.” 

Ben frowned. “Something wrong?” 

Smiling ruefully, she shook her head. “Nothing a nice trip to the Sunshine State won’t fix.” 

“Oh come on," He probed gently, “We’re spending the next ten days together. We’ve been friends for the better part of a decade. Tell me what’s going on. I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” 

He hadn’t. In fact the _opposite_ was true. But he highly doubted Rey was going to check references - especially when he was doing his very best wounded puppy pout.

Looking at him skeptically for a moment, Rey took another gulp of her coffee. “Uh, DJ and I broke up.” 

“DJ...was that his name, or his career?” 

Her face soured. “This is  _ exactly  _ why I didn’t want to talk about it! You’re one of the most judgmental people I’ve ever met.” 

Now it was Ben’s turn to glower. “I think that’s a little harsh.” 

“Hardly! Name one of my boyfriends that you can say anything nice about!” 

Well shit, she had him there. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he hoped he wasn’t as transparent as he suddenly felt. It was the thing about Rey that he simultaneously hated and loved the most; she could see right through him. It didn’t help that she was right – unsurprisingly he hadn’t exactly been a fan of her hodgepodge of exes. 

“Poe!” He spluttered after an uncomfortable few moments. “I have plenty of nice things to say about Poe!” 

“Poe doesn’t count,” she chided. “You two were friends before me. Besides, you seem to be forgetting how many times I’ve heard you shit talking him over the years.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ There was no getting out of this without an argument – which would be just about the worst way to start what was (hopefully going to be) a romantic vacation. Feeling as though his tongue had become sandpaper, he knocked back a mouthful of coffee, unable to help the grimace upon his features. It really was disgusting. 

“Ralph.” When Rey arched an eyebrow, challenging him to elaborate, he merely snorted, shaking his hair out of his eyes. She was utterly  **impossible** . “Ralph was...good at barbecuing.” 

“Barbecuing? This is the hill you want to die on? Barbecuing?” Rey seemed less than impressed by his offering. Ben would have been insulted, if she wasn’t so obviously right. 

“Alright, so I’m not Joe Everyman. But you know that about me. I’m an acquired taste and I choose my friends carefully. I don’t see the point in wasting time on people who deserve anything less than my all. Not when I could be giving those I love...” 

A strange look crossed her face and – for a terrifying moment – he was worried that he was going to end up wearing her coffee. But instead, Rey reached across the table, taking his hand in her own. If Ben hadn’t been clenching his jaw so hard it might just have dropped. 

“You...you bloody bastard,” She grumbled, eyes shining as she gave him that look that sent his stomach reeling. “You’re not allowed to just... _say_ things like that when I’m telling you off.” 

“Sorry,” He really wasn’t. “It’s the truth.” It really was. 

“All the same...it makes it very hard to be angry with you.” 

“Well, being angry is an awful way to start a holiday.” 

At this point she started laughing and Solo felt as if his heart was going to burst with the absolute love he felt for her.

“You can’t just logic your way out of this, Ben!” 

“Oh, I think you’ll find that I can.” 

It was easy to let his guard down with her. To drop his brooding shtick that was a defense mechanism developed to mask his awkwardness. Rey had the ability to coax out the parts of himself that he had kept hidden ever since the first time he was called  _ Dumbo  _ on the playground. 

Shaking her head, Niima leaned across the table and  _ flicked him _ . Had it been anyone else, Ben would have lost his damned mind. But from Rey it was somehow endearing. He hated her for that. 

“Ouch! Who raised you?!” 

_Fuck. Of all the boneheaded things you could have said, you just had to bring up the most traumatic period of her life?!_   
  


“Calm down, Solo. I know no harm was meant.” Mercifully, that was the moment their boarding call came over the speaker system. 

It was time.

“So, am I going to get any clue as to just  **what** is in Orlando that is so important?” Rey asked, hiking her carry on up to her shoulder. “Or is this whole mystique part of the charm?”  
  
  
Taking the bag from her (ignoring her swatting hands and insistence that  _ I can do it myself, Ben! _ ) he shook some hair back out of his eyes. “Now, now. You told me you loved surprises!”  
  
  
Squinting up at his sasquatchian height, she shook her head. “You are  _ definitely  _ mistaken, you big wally. If you knew the  **first** thing about me you’d know I bloody  _ loathe  _ them!”

Of course Ben was aware of this, but the thought of her expression when she discovered the full extent of his plans was too delicious to pass up. “Alright, alright, so maybe  _ I _ love them.”  _ At least...surprising other people _ .   
  


* * *

  
  
“Remind me whose birthday this is again?”  
  
  
By this point, they were sitting on the plane - in Business Class because, whilst Ben did things in the most  _ extra  _ fashion wherever possible, he knew that there was no way in hell she would ever consent to being in First - with Rey poking gently at his ribs.   
  
  
“Alright. I’ll give you  _ three _ guesses. If any are right, I promise I’ll tell you. Sound fair?”   
  
  
Rey’s eyes narrowed and she nudged him one last time before slouching in her seat with a pout that had no right looking so adorable. “Fine.” Biting at her thumbnail (what was left of it, anyway) she hummed in contemplation. “You meant to book Miami. O-Or the Keys. You booked Orlando by mistake.”  
  
  
Ben snorted, fixing her with a look. “Darling, when have you  _ ever  _ known me to make a mistake about something this important?”  
  
  
_ Well shit. Did you just...fuck. Breeze past it, Rey, breeze past it, please. I’m begging you. _

Mercifully, besides the soft  **flush** that spread across her cheekbones at the thought of being so significant to anyone, Rey didn’t prod further about the denouement. “That’s a valid point. Okay, um...what’s in Orlando...what’s in Orlando besides old people...Oh! We’re going to visit Nana! Liberate her from whatever bougie retirement village she’s been sent to and show her a grand old time!”  
  
  
Throwing his head back, Ben laughed a good deal  **louder** than he meant to, making the little old man sitting two rows ahead of them jump out of his skin. Apologizing profusely, he shifted in his seat to face her a little better. “Ah, no. Come on now. Can you imagine the Organa-Solo’s having anything to do with a retirement home?”  _ Well that came out far snobbier than intended _ . “I just mean…”  
  
  
“Pfft.” Cutting him off with a wave of her hand, she arched an eyebrow. “It isn’t as though I really know all that much about your family besides the sickening wealth.”  
  
  
“Did you just say -”

  
“Okay,” Holding up her hands, knowing his familial wealth was a sensitive topic (one they oft avoided at all costs to save arguments that led nowhere) Rey pushed past the comment that was perhaps a touch more **loaded** than she had meant it to be. “I’m sorry - I know. Dick move. Okay, so not a mistake and not Nana…” Snapping her fingers, she crowed with excitement. “Eureka! I’ve got it!”  
  
  
“Do share, Archimedes.”   
  
  
“We’re going down to Orlando to look at retirement properties for when we’re old and decrepit and have given up on ever finding love. Because, you know, we could bicker and bother each other well into our twilight years.”  
  
  
Pressing his lips together, Ben hoped he didn’t look as hurt as he felt. There was no avoiding the  _ sting  _ that such a statement came with, that the thought of any kind of future with him was only worth thinking about long after all other options had been exhausted. It was something she picked up on instantly.  
  
  
“Oh Ben...Ben I didn’t mean it like it came out. I promise. I just have a motor mouth, you know that, right?”  
  
  
Nodding, he pushed down the lump that sat like lead in his throat, offering a smile that he  _ knew  _ didn’t reach his eyes. It was one he had spent far too many years rehearsing in the mirror for whenever his Mother had to give an interview or photo shoot. “Yeah, I know. You’re all bark and no bite.”  
  
  
“Not unless I’m asked  **really** nicely.”  
  
  
Usually the flirty comment would have made him choke on air, but in this instance it felt as if she was compensating for his hurt feelings. That made it somehow  **worse** . So much worse.   
  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a moment, Ben staring straight ahead and feeling the weight of Rey’s eyes upon him. What he hadn’t expected was the little hand that threaded through his own, squeezing his fingers once, twice. Something his Grandmother Padme used to do when waking him gently from a nightmare.   
  
  
“I’m on top form today, aren’t I?” she said, moving the armrest up so that she could tuck herself into his chest, the same way he had longed for her to do more times than he could count. “You’re here doing this amazingly wonderful thing for me and I’m being a right tit...”  
  
  
There were no words that wouldn’t betray the quiver in his voice, so he settled for a small hum, chin resting on top of her head. She smelled like roses and sandalwood. He could get drunk on that scent. As if she could read his mind, she burrowed in a little closer, sighing heavily. “I...I don’t know how to let people be kind to me,” She confessed softly. “I’m not used to good things happening without strings or stipulations. It feels like I don’t deserve it. Like I have no right to just…”  
  
  
“Be happy?” Ben wasn’t in the nature of finishing other’s thoughts but he couldn't take another silence. “Believe it or not, I get that. The loneliness, the guilt...It’s rot, Rey. It’ll eat you up inside if you let it.”  _ Well shit. Guess some of the stoner sentiments Uncle Luke spouts out have stuck _ .   
  
  
Looking up at him with a smile that could melt even the coldest soul, she nodded. Ben hoped, prayed she couldn’t hear just how hard his heart was pounding from little more than her proximity.   
  
  
“I’m really lucky that I know you, Ben. And I promise that I won’t keep guessing. I won’t spoil your surprise.”  
  
  
Finally letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Ben laughed ruefully. “Never know, Niima. I might just persuade you to retire down to Orlando with me, yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - chapters are coming quicker than I know what to do with. I don't want to overwhelm so I'm trying to pace myself. If you want more regular updates, please feel free to send a message and I will do my best to accommodate. 
> 
> As always, any kudos / comments / bookmarks are much appreciated. Thank you for enabling my Disney trash - I appreciate you!


	3. The Grand Floridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it’s really stupid, but one of my goals has always been to go to Disney.” 
> 
> “Land or World?” 
> 
> Rey’s nose wrinkled. “Either? Both? I don’t know. I just...I used to see adverts for it all the time on the television when I was little. Families were together, laughing and happy...it just seemed like the perfect place to go.” Swallowing thickly, she avoided his gaze for fear that he would make fun. “Stupid I know, but I always thought if I could somehow get there...it would be proof that everything was all going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there goes the hope that 2021 will be better...what I CAN say is that I hope this little bit of escapist fluff cheers you up. I know that writing it has given me something positive to focus on. 
> 
> Once again, the biggest debt of thanks to both fettuccine_alfreylo & anonachaplin for being the most patient (and supportive) beta's. You guys are incredible and I am so lucky to know you both.

“A limo, Ben.” 

“So you’ve said.” 

“A  _ limo _ .” 

It had taken Rey some serious convincing before she had conceded to go with the man who was holding up a placard reading  _ NIIMA BIRTHDAY PARTY _ , along with a bunch of sunflowers (her favorite). Ben had to admit, he was thankful in that moment that he had decided to forgo the magnum of Champagne and balloon arrangement. He could already hear Poe in his head berating him for going too big. The last thing he wanted was to scare Rey off before he even had a chance to coherently explain his feelings. 

There was also the concern that Niima would think he was trying to **buy her** . When one grows up with money, it’s often far too easy to forget the inherent privilege that comes along with it. So, Ben had significantly dialed back his original plan to make it special, but not excessively so. It was a delicate balance to strike, but one that he felt he was managing well. That was, at least, until she saw the car that he had booked for them – a black stretch. 

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” He asked, picking at his thumbnail, trying not to let the knot of anxiety that was growing in his stomach swallow him whole. 

“Yes. I mean, no. It... maybe a little.” They were sitting on opposite sides of the car, Rey with her back to him as she watched the highway turn into lush green swamplands. “But Ben?” He looked up in time to catch her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder with that bright grin. “Thank you. For working so hard to make this special for me.” 

Spinning around to face him, she leaned forward, forearms on her knees as she entered his space. 

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he had sat so still; he had to remember to breathe. 

“Do I get to know where we’re going yet?” She asked, head tilting. 

It was admittedly getting harder and harder to keep the surprise a secret. He supposed now was as good a time as any to illuminate her on the purpose of their trip. All the same, he enjoyed the way she was looking at him, the hopeful mischief in her eyes. Oh yes, he planned to take  **full** advantage of that. Sitting back against the buttery leather, he folded his arms and arched a thick eyebrow. 

“Hmm. Now I believe that we had an agreement, didn’t we? And you used up all three of your guesses. Fruitlessly, might I add.” 

“Oh come  _ on _ , Ben!” Rey pleaded, an adorable pout upon her lips as she batted her eyelashes at him in a way that made his heart leap frantically. “Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” 

For a moment, he merely enjoyed how she was wheedling at him and the power he held.  _ I am a sad, lonely little man _ . At length he decided to put her out of her misery. 

“One might say we are going to the most magical place on earth.” 

Rey’s face froze in an expression of bemused befuddlement and – for a moment – he worried that he had completely cocked up this whole endeavor, but then he realized that the glossiness to her eyes was, in fact, tears. 

“Oh Rey...oh shit. I’m sorry. I just thought...” 

“You’re taking me...t-to Disney World?” her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Uhm...” Fuck, if only the seat could swallow him whole “Y-Yeah...” 

“Ben I... I told you I’d always wanted to go there. Here. Christ!” 

* * *

**_Three and a half years ago._ **

_ They had been at a party that Finn had hosted with far too much alcohol and somehow too few solo cups. It had been on this precise evening that Ben realized he loved her, when she had found him standing out on the balcony and commented that he looked lonely. The way the moonlight hit her hair, the way they spoke to each other (about everything and nothing) and how she rested her head upon his shoulder and whispered that she was so thankful they had met – he hadn’t stood a chance. Rey had opened up about her childhood – her hopes, her dreams, all the things she had wanted to do and all the things she still longed to achieve.  _

_ “I know it’s really stupid, but one of my goals has always been to go to Disney.” _

_ “Land or World?” _

_ Rey’s nose wrinkled. “Either? Both? I don’t know. I just...I used to see adverts for it all the time on the television when I was little. Families were together, laughing and happy...it just seemed like the perfect place to go.” Swallowing thickly, she avoided his gaze for fear that he would make fun. “Stupid I know, but I always thought if I could somehow get there...it would be proof that everything was all going to be okay.” _

* * *

“I remember.” 

The weight of his eyes upon her made Rey squirm, just a little. Imperceivable to most, but he was nothing if not painfully observant. Waiting for a moment, his brows drew together and he asked, “Does that...is that weird?” 

“What?” For a beat she appeared dazed before shaking it off. “No. No, of course not.” 

“I won’t be offended if it does.” _ I know it's strange _ . 

“It doesn’t.” She murmured, reaching out to take one of his large hands in her own.  _ Christ, she’s so damned dainty.  _ “I’m just surprised, I guess. I don’t think anyone has ever really remembered much of anything about me,” Rey said softly, with a smile that made his heart ache. 

“May I counter that, without you thinking I’m a dick?” 

At once the atmosphere in the limo changed. Rey released his hand, shifting back. Her voice was very tight when she replied, guards rising behind her eyes. 

“Always a great way to start. Hit me.” 

“Maybe that’s because you don’t let people in.” Ben would likely have regretted his words were he not absolutely convinced of the truth behind them. “I don’t think you allow anyone to get close enough to glean anything worthy of remembering.” He made sure to keep his tone gentle, so that she knew there was no malice meant. 

“You’re one to talk.” She scoffed softly. 

Infuriating though he knew it would be for her, Ben merely shrugged with a pensive hum. “You’re right, I play my cards exceptionally close to my chest. Can you blame me? Because of  _ who  _ my mother is, damned near every single facet of my life was splashed across the society pages for as long as I can remember. So, what little I could keep for myself, I chose to.” 

Rey looked for all the world as if she had taken a bite from a very sour lemon. He knew the expression well; she was trying to puzzle out the best way to argue with him. He was certain, in this instance at least, she was going to come up empty. 

“Tell me, is this  _ really  _ how you want your birthday trip to begin? With us having a pissing contest over who has the most tragic backstory?” Before Rey could counter, he clarified, “We both know that you win. Hands down.” 

Arching an eyebrow, she hummed, before her face broke into that bright smile that made her cheeks dimple and Ben’s insides squirm. “Damn straight.” Looking momentarily guilty, she ducked her head. “I hope you know just how much I appreciate all that you’re doing to make this special.” 

“Believe me,” he countered, with mischief in his eyes, “You ain’t seen  **nothing** yet.” 

* * *

The Grand Floridian was a staple of Disney World and so it had been where Ben had chosen for their home base. There were views of the Magic Kingdom from certain suites and a club level that he couldn’t pass up on. When Benjamin Ozymandias Solo courts a girl, he goes big or goes home. All the same it was a razor fine line between being extravagant and over the top – something that he had learned the hard way when he had paid for his high school girlfriend to go interrailing around Europe. Something she ultimately did...with the guy she cheated on him with. It was something that Leia – to this day – had never let him live down. Now he tried to hold his overly generous tendencies in check, though this was more for the fear of being found _creepy_ than it was being taken advantage of again. 

When one grows up as part of an old money dynasty, the expectation is that wealth is the most one has to offer. At least, this was the case for Ben, who really didn’t see much of value in himself, besides his excessive affluence. He had crooked teeth and large ears – both things his mother had  _ begged  _ him to have fixed to the point where he said no just to spite her – along with being what felt like 80% limb. Combine that with his sullen personality and, besides the money, what else was there? 

_ As long as she doesn’t think I’m trying to buy her like some rich creeper.  _

Sliding the key card into the slot, inwardly delighted by Rey’s soft monologue of how  _ incredible  _ everything smelled and how this was the  _ swankiest place _ she had ever been to, Ben admittedly startled at the squeal she let out as the door swung open. 

“Oh shit, have you SEEN this?!” she exclaimed as if he did not, in fact, have eyes and was not standing no more than ten steps behind her. 

“On their website, yes. It’s why I chose...” Trailing off, Ben felt his stomach  **lurch** as he realized they were standing in a King Suite. Rey was occupied by the views of the Magic Kingdom, so she looked somewhat befuddled when she turned to see a look of absolute horror upon his face. 

Looking from Ben to the bed and back again, the penny dropped. 

“There’s...just the one bed?” 

_Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!_   
  
  


“Rey...I swear I booked a double room. This wasn’t me trying to – I-I can fix this just let me...” 

“Pfft,” Waving a hand, she snorted. “Please. And waste precious holiday time on bureaucracy? Screw that. This is a _ California King _ . I could sleep like a bloody starfish and you wouldn’t be any the wiser.” 

The thought of Rey sleeping next to him – in what? Pajamas? Booty shorts? An oversized tee? – momentarily dazed Ben. What blood was left not rushing to his cock at the thought of Rey in any state of undress ( _ fuck me, I’m disgusting _ ) rose to his cheeks, painting him a blotchy scarlet. 

“I-I-I...” 

“If it’s a problem for you,” Rey offered, “this seems to be a daybed. I could make use of that?” 

“No!” He spluttered, a little  _ too quickly _ for comfort. “No, please. This is your birthday. You take the bed.” 

Rey frowned, a pout of frustration causing her mouth to pucker. But then - quite concerningly – an altogether  **sly** expression made itself at home upon her face. 

“That’s right, it’s my birthday.” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“And given that it’s my birthday, that means I  _ automatically  _ get my way, right?” 

Words failed Ben, who had taken on the appearance of a disgruntled pelican, mouth opening and closing in silent vexation. 

“Excellent,” Rey twinkled. “Then my decision is final. We share the bed, nobody sleeps on the pull out, and we have ourselves a jolly old time. Sound agreeable?” 

To Ben, nothing had ever quite managed to so completely thrill and terrify him at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any kudos / comments / bookmarks are much appreciated. Thank you for enabling my Disney trash - I appreciate you! I am planning on replying to all of your kind words individually. You guys really are the most supportive readers I could ask for.
> 
> Here's to brighter days ahead for all of us!


	4. The Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben, I swear if you don’t put your money away this second I’m going to put it somewhere inside of you that will be very unpleasant to reach for.”
> 
> Unable to keep from smiling at her sheer stubbornness, Solo conceded, returning his wallet to his pocket and holding up his hands placatingly.
> 
> “Alright. Fair enough. No need to resort to threats of violence. This is the Happiest Place on Earth, remember?”
> 
> “Yes, well, whoever said that clearly wasn’t contending with you and your overly eager credit card.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I wasn't certain this chapter was even going to happen this week. Huge thank you to the Reylolds, the most supportive and kind community. 
> 
> As always, huge thanks to anonachaplain for the beta-ing. You always catch the little things I miss and make these chapters readable. 
> 
> As someone who has been to Disneyland twice in the past three years (pre-pandemic, of course) I am trying to keep my references accurate. Please don't think I'm plugging the Parks in any way. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me as I chip away at this, guys. Hope you enjoy!

“ I can’t believe I’m actually  _ here _ !”    
  
Rey had been repeating the sentiment, in one form or another, for the last four hours. Usually, by this point, he would be grinding his teeth in irritation, but he found that such excitement (on her at least) was nothing short of darling. To be the one behind the smile that was so big her cheeks must be  **aching** , was the kind of feeling he wished that he could hoard like a dragon. To bottle it as if it were the finest perfume, then plant it beneath his scaly body to peek at its preciousness whenever the mood struck him. In spite of his considerable means, there was little in his life that he regarded as impossible to live without. How infuriating that the more time he spent with Rey, the quicker he was coming to realize her smile was something that he wished to see every single day if she would let him.   
  
He ached to touch it. To  _ taste  _ it…   
  
“...ears?”   
  
“ _ What _ ?!” Ben felt his cheeks flush a mottled red as the direct source of most of his childhood bullying was pulled to the forefront of conversation. He had worn his hair long since the age of thirteen, when it became apparent the damned things were just going to keep getting  **bigger** .   
  
Seemingly shocked by his sudden shift in mood, Rey frowned, holding up the iconic black Mickey cap in one hand and a pair of iridescent Minnie ears in the other.    
  
“I said shall we treat ourselves to some ears? I know it might seem silly, but as I’m here I plan on having the full Disney experience. Cheesy souvenirs and all.”    
  
“Oh. Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling the heat rise up the back of his neck. Why would she be mocking him? This was Rey. Maybe not  _ his  _ Rey just yet - but one of his closest friends. Someone who he could always trust to have his back when Poe’s ribbing hit a little  _ too close _ to the bone. Looking from the proposed purchase to the wall which was covered in a kaleidoscope of different headbands and caps, Ben’s eyes were immediately drawn to a grey hat with a trunk and a large yellow and scarlet ruffle. Upper lip curling in distaste and loathing, he stared down Dumbo with a scowl. The cheery expression on the little elephant’s half of a face seemed  **mocking** and he didn’t like that. Not one bit.   
  
Realizing that he was contemplating having a fight with a piece of clothing, he gave the cap one last sneer before turning his attention to Rey.   
  
“I don’t know that I have the  _ whimsy  _ to pull off ears,” He murmured, heart sinking a little when she appeared disappointed.    
  
“Do you really think it’s that silly?”   
  
“On you? No. Of course not. It’s adorable. On me..?” he trailed off, not wanting to throw himself a pity party in the middle of Magic Kingdom.    
  
“Well, I’m getting a pair. Maybe more. Who knows, by the end of our vacation I may have one for every day of the week.”   
  
Relieved she was moving past it and not pressing him further, Ben pulled out his wallet as they approached the register, before a glare from Rey stopped him in his tracks.    
  
“Don’t you dare. I’m thankful for all you’ve done and -”   
  
“I have the means. And I invited you.”   
  
“Ben, I swear if you don’t put your money away this second I’m going to put it somewhere inside of you that will be  _ very  _ unpleasant to reach for.”   
  
Unable to keep from smiling at her sheer stubbornness, Solo conceded, returning his wallet to his pocket and holding up his hands placatingly.   
  
“Alright. Fair enough. No need to resort to threats of violence. This is the  _ Happiest Place on Earth _ , remember?”   
  
“Yes, well, whoever said that clearly wasn’t contending with you and your overly eager credit card.”   
  


* * *

  
  
By lunchtime, they had walked from one end of the Magic Kingdom to the other, seeing much whilst seemingly only scratching the surface. Ben had booked some fast passes for later in the afternoon, knowing Rey well enough to guess that she would want to spend the morning exploring.    
  
As they neared 1pm, with the hottest part of the day in full Floridian swing, Ben was admittedly starting to wane. Rey, on the other hand, seemed to be running on adrenaline and excitement alone. Not wanting to spoil any of her experience (especially in the wake of his almost meltdown in  _ Hundred Acre Goods _ ) he kept his thoughts to himself, shaken from his reverie by a sudden squeal.   
  
“Ben, look! It’s  _ Gaston’s Tavern _ ! I’ve read all about this place online. Apparently the cinnamon rolls are as big as my head!”    
  
Relieved to be inside in the cool and finding Rey’s animated elation darling again, Ben shooed her to a table whilst getting them something to eat and drink. He had invested in the dining plan, meaning neither of them would have to worry about the cost of food, snacks or other park staples (provided they stayed within their credits). Getting Rey a smoked turkey and swiss sandwich, along with fruit and cheese picnic platter for himself, he couldn’t resist getting them both a  _ Lefou’s Brew _ \- some kind of frozen apple juice concoction - and one of the aforementioned cinnamon rolls. Rey wasn’t wrong; it was absolutely gigantic.    
  
Niima continued to chatter away as they ate, discussing the decor and style of the setup. Before they left, she wanted a picture in the replica of Gaston’s chair, one  _ nice  _ picture and of course a silly one too. After inhaling her food (clearly eager to get back to her exploration) she began to pull apart the sticky cinnamon roll. Ben tried not to let his thoughts get  _ too  _ perverse as he watched her lick the icing off her fingers.    
  
“Hey Ben?”   
  
Squirming a little where he sat, worried that she had caught him staring, he rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You know how grateful I am for all of this, right?”   
  
“Yes, of course.” He reassured her, cheeks heating up a little from the praise. “As I said, it’s not like I don’t have the means. And you had always wanted to go…”   
  
“All the same,” Rey interjected, “I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful when we were in that store. About the ears.”   
  
“Oh!” He shrugged his shoulders “It’s fine. I know I can be a bit overly generous. And you like to pay your own way.”   
  
“Thank you,” Pausing for a moment, Rey twirled her straw between her forefinger and thumb. “You just hear all these horror stories about people taking advantage of those with money...or their benefactors expecting something in return.”   
  
Ben’s face fell and he felt as if the ground had been pulled out from beneath him. Would Rey see this whole trip not as his clumsy way of telling her how he felt, but as an attempt to  **purchase** her affections?

Almost as if she could read his mind, Rey reached across the table with her free hand to take his, offering those two squeezes that served to reassure and soothe him. Just as he recalled Disney, it seemed that she had imprinted the memory he had shared with her of how his beloved Grandmother Padme would touch him in such a way whenever he began to spiral. As loathe as he was to admit it, the simple gesture helped.   
  
“I know you aren’t like that,” She clarified. “You’re just Ben. My lovely Ben. Who - for all of his attempts to act like the world’s biggest grumpuss - actually has a creamy candy centre.”   
  
“So I’m...what, a rolo? A junior mint?”   
  
He decided not to press further on what she meant by  _ My Ben _ . For just a moment he let himself fantasize that it signified what he sorely hoped it did. That maybe, just maybe, there was something there for her, too. 


	5. The Dinner (or, The Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast was, he knew, her favorite movie. In fact, it had been the first thing she had ever seen in the theatres, one of the few happy memories she clung to from when her parents were still alive. Growing up in a hodgepodge of foster homes, a very worn VHS copy of the movie was one of the few, treasured positions that she had. Upon hearing the story his heart had broken a little, but seeing her here, in this moment, somehow the bitterness of her childhood seemed to make this experience that much sweeter.
> 
> “I can’t believe we’re here,” She breathed, gaze flitting from the stained glass to the carved stone lions to the delicate sconces. “I imagined this place a thousand times. I even dreamed of it. Oh Ben, I know it isn’t real but it feels as though I’m there. Here. My happy place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dydd santes Dwynwen hapus pawb! - Happy St. Dwynwen's Day everyone! St Dwynwen is the Welsh patron saint of lovers, which makes her the Welsh equivalent of St Valentine. I couldn't think of a more apt day to publish the next installment!
> 
> I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting HALF of the views or feedback this fic has gotten. Thank you all, so much. You have no idea how hard it was to publish something after over a decade, so your support is deeply appreciated. 
> 
> As I was writing this chapter it occurred to me that I'm not going to be wrapped up in just two more, so I've extended it to ten. Hopefully the journey will be worth it! 
> 
> To my beta's, fettuccine_alfreylo & anonachaplin THANK YOU for being so encouraging and helpful. This fic is what it is because of you both :3

It always amused Ben that different parts of Disney had different smells. The hotels were no exception, each having its own iconic aroma. If he had to guess, the Grand Floridian reminded him of pistachio and something else. Perhaps Aloe? Either way it was admittedly very pleasant and soothed his nerves as he waited for Rey to finish getting ready. Given that this was her big birthday dinner, he had made sure to shower and dress quickly, giving her the run of the room. As much as he wanted to go all out ( _ Be Our Guest  _ was one of the Disney Signature restaurants and so a fancier dress code was expected) the thought of wearing a full suit in the Florida humidity made his head spin. So he had settled on semi formal, opting for a pair of soft grey linen slacks and a cream shirt with black buttons and hem detailing. Though the temptation had been to wear his favoured boat shoes, Rey always teased him something rotten when he did (“Where you going, Cap’n’, off to sea?”) so he settled instead on a pair of black Converse. Comfortable, but alternative enough that it would appeal to Niima. Not that he was dressing just for her.  _ Of course not.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Ben was trying not to spend too often checking his watch; he had long since accepted that he had no control over the movement of the time space continuum, no matter how much he had hoped for the contrary. Countless political events with his mother had made him painfully aware of that.    
  
After having a drink (double Glenmorangie, neat) to calm his nerves, Ben had taken to pacing the length of the reception area without trying to look as if he was doing so. How long had it been since he had felt so self conscious and exposed? For the first time in years, he was painfully aware of his size and general ungainliness. His mother had always insisted that, whilst he got his height from his father, his awkwardness was entirely his Uncle Luke.  _ Lucky me _ . As time passed, it was hard to keep pretending that he found items along his journey fascinating enough to merit a second look. Mercifully, one of the most enjoyable things about the resorts was the spectacle of them. So even though he was waiting for Rey for over an hour - by his watch - he managed to stay busy.    
  
“Ben?”    
  
Shaken from his reverie by Niima’s soft, familiar voice, Solo turned. Nothing in all the world could have prepared him for what he saw. There stood Rey in an ombre swing dress that sat just below her knee. It started with a deep, dark purple, the colour shifting like a sunset until it was a soft pink by the time it reached the hem. Her cropped hair was in loose, glossy curls that sat just below her jaw and her makeup only served to enhance her natural beauty. It made his heart ache and his mouth water; he hadn’t realized that it was possible for her to look more beautiful and yet, as she was wont to do, here she was proving him wrong.    
  
“Rey you look…”   
  
“Is it too much?” Impossible though it seemed, she flushed in what appeared to be nervous apprehension. “I don’t usually...but you told me to get something special and so I thought…”   
  
“You look breathtaking.” He finished. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but she seemed to light up at the compliment. “Truly, you’re  _ beautiful _ , Rey.”   
  
“Alright, alright!” Pushing lightly at his chest, she ducked her head, looking around with a soft laugh. “You don’t need to lay it on so thick.”   
  
“Niima,” Not stopping to question what he was doing, Ben hooked a finger under her chin, raising her jaw so that their eyes met. The soft press of his thumb steadied her, holding the sweet young thing suspended in that moment like an insect in amber. “I have never seen anything so exquisite in all of my life.”    
  
Something strange crossed Rey’s face. Pupils dilating slightly as she leaned into his touch. The two of them remained like that for a moment before the sound of something breaking in the bar behind him (followed by that boorish whooping) snapped them from their reverie.    
  
_ Well, fuck _ . If there had been a time to kiss her, surely that had been it.    
  
With a wince, Ben let his hand drop, cursing his own cowardice. It had been the  **perfect** moment to make a move and he had blown it.    
  
“Ah,”  _ Nice recovery you fucking nerf herder!  _ “Shall we, then?” Offering Rey an arm, he tried not to sound as absolutely pathetic as he felt.    
  


* * *

  
  
Part of the Disney Signature Dining Experience was undoubtedly the wonder and so it was of little surprise when they were shown to the courtyard of the mock castle and asked to wait. Rey was taken in by everything, large eyes scoping out every last detail and design. Even Ben had to admit, it was all too easy to get swept up in the magic of the place, feeling as if you had somehow wandered into a real life fairytale. Usually he would be agitated at having to wait, especially for a reservation that had been made months in advance but there was something to be said about being there in the early dusk with the object of his affections, watching her get caught up in the magic that surrounded them.   
  
_ Beauty and the Beast  _ was, he knew, her favorite movie. In fact, it had been the first thing she had ever seen in the theatres, one of the few happy memories she clung to from when her parents were still alive. Growing up in a hodgepodge of foster homes, a very worn VHS copy of the movie was one of the few, treasured positions that she had. Upon hearing the story his heart had broken a little, but seeing her here, in this moment, somehow the bitterness of her childhood seemed to make this experience that much sweeter.   
  
“I can’t believe we’re here,” She breathed, gaze flitting from the stained glass to the carved stone lions to the delicate sconces. “I imagined this place a thousand times. I even dreamed of it. Oh Ben, I know it isn’t real but it feels as though I’m there. Here. My happy place.”   
  
Ben’s heart sang, knowing that he had achieved his goal of giving her the best, most enchanting birthday ever.   
  
_ Take that, ex boyfriends! I’ve taken her to the Beast’s castle, have you?! _   
  
“Good day?” He drawled, hoping that he had kept the smugness from his voice.   
  
“Best day,” She breathed, finally turning her gaze to meet him. There was something strange shining in her eyes, as if she was seeing him for the very first time. “Ben, I don’t know how to thank you.”    
  
His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he worried it might break a rib.    
  
“I can’t believe you did all of this for me,” Rey was shifting closer, leaning into his space and Ben found himself drawn to her as though magnetized. “That you remembered... _ everything _ ,” This close he could count every last one of her eyelashes. Her rosebud lips looked so soft and plush. “You have given me the most magical birthday.”   
  
Rey’s eyes had fluttered closed and her breath tickled against his cheeks. Looking at her in awe for just a moment longer, he was about to brush her lips with his own when suddenly a fanfare sounded, followed by:   
  
“Solo! Party of two!”   
  
Not for the first time that night, Ben found himself inclined to curse everything and everyone within his immediate vicinity. This was now the  **second** time that he had been robbed of the chance to kiss her. Had he been younger (and not so in charge of his impulses) he would be screaming and shouting, smashing up everything within his reach in a blind rage. He had waited for close to a  _ decade  _ to kiss her, had gone above and beyond to make this experience absolutely perfect for her. Yet he couldn’t seem to catch a break.    
  
_ Just my luck _ .    
  
Getting to his feet, he extended a large hand in offering to Rey, who seemed somewhat dazed. Perhaps he was reading too much into her expression, but he could  _ swear  _ that she looked disappointed.    
  
_ Yeah, right _ .   
  


* * *

  
  
“When I first met you, I hated you.”   
  
“Well, that’s just charming.”   
  
They were sitting next to what appeared to be a snowy window, with snow softly falling onto the courtyard below. Ben had chosen the ballroom - with its painted ceilings and impressive exterior effects - for their dinner. Though he had been patient as Rey flitted through the mock up of the library and the west wing, close to tears in all of her excitement, he had to admit that he was glad when she returned to the table. It didn’t escape his notice that she turned several heads on her way across the ballroom. He wouldn’t let his insecurities get the better of him; tonight was the night. At last.   
  
Sceptic as he was, Solo had to admit that it was hard not to get carried away with the magic of the place. In truth he couldn’t work out how they made it look like they were looking over a snowy French forest instead of the dusky humidity of Florida. There was no question that Disney went all out to keep up the illusion.    
  
“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that.” Rey laughed, head tilting.    
  
“How many ways can one mean  _ hate _ ?” Ben challenged, arching an eyebrow.    
  
“Okay, okay. Fair point.” She conceded, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. “ _ Hate _ is a strong word. I just mean...you have turned out to be someone entirely different from what I expected.”   
  
“So you will admit your first impression was abysmal?”   
  
“Hey!” Dipping her fingertips in her glass of water, Rey flicked the drops at Ben’s face with a giggle. “Can you honestly tell me that you thought I was charming when we met?”   
  
“In my defence,” Ben murmured, swiping the wetness of his cheek. “You  _ had  _ introduced yourself by ripping apart my family estate.”   
  
“Don’t you see how insane it is that your family has an  _ estate _ ?” She challenged. “They have enough wealth to feed a small country.”   
  
“I’ll have you know they do a good deal of ethical giving. Besides, regardless of their money, it is no reflection of me. I’ve worked hard for what I have and refused their financial handouts.”   
  
“Well yes, I know that now.” Rey said, cupping her chin in her hand. “And I’m willing to admit that I was wrong. And I...I don’t think I ever apologized for that.”    
  
Ben smiled crookedly. “No need. You’ve more than made it up to me in the years since.”    
  
Reaching across the table, Rey took one of his hands and he found himself marvelling at the size difference. She was so delicate she felt damned near breakable.    
  
“Ben...I hope you know that you’re my best friend.”   
  
There was something terribly bittersweet about her statement; because Solo knew that he felt the same way. That was what was so  **dangerous** about this love business. If his little romantic gamble didn’t pay off, he would lose the person he was closest to in the world. The only one to ever truly  _ see him _ as he was.   
  
“You’re mine, too.”  _ I hope I never lose you.  
  
_

* * *

  
Dinner was absolute perfection. From the fillet mignon to the  _ grey stuff _ that the restaurant was famous for, Ben couldn’t recall the last time he had eaten so well. Even though a drink was included, he ordered a bottle of  _ L’ombre de la Bête Vin Rouge (Shadow of the Beast),  _ Châteauneuf-du-Pape from the Rhône Valley. Admittedly he had been careful about how much he had to drink - wanting to keep a clear head for  _ the talk _ that he had been mentally writing and rewriting for the last four years. With red wine being Rey’s favorite, she didn’t seem to mind taking the lion’s share.   
  
Tonight was the night. He had pulled out all of the stops and gone above and beyond to give Niima the kind of birthday she had always deserved. This plan had been in the works ever since she had told him about the childhoods spent playing pretend that she was having a party in the local junkyard, acting as though old gas pipes and bigger pieces of scrap were guests. The story had broken his heart; it was the kind of thing that could never be forgotten.    
  
It had been around that time that Ben had realized he had fallen in love with Rey, harder and deeper than anything he had ever experienced. It wasn’t just a crush; this was earth altering stuff. Hell, he would lasso her the moon if she only asked for it. Lay his very heart at her feet.    
  
After signing for the cheque, he rose to his feet, offering Rey an arm. It didn’t escape his notice that she swayed a little as she stood and he felt a guilty stab that perhaps he shouldn’t have let her polish off so much of the wine alone. Of course, had he said anything, that would have been wrong too. Rey was not the sort of girl who responded well to being told what to do - however well meaning the suggestion might be.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m amazing,” She drawled, tucking into his side in a way that let him feel the full heat of her body, making his heart hammer like a hummingbird. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so well.”   
  
As they made their way outside, the sky was illuminated with fireworks as the  _ Happily Ever After  _ show began. Lilting music came from the speakers, the park dappled in fractured bursts of light. Coming to a stop just before the crowds really began, Ben turned to face her.   
  
“Rey, there’s something that we need to talk about.”   
  
It took her a moment longer than he would have liked to respond, gazing up at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips.   
  
“Yes, Ben?”   
  
“I just...you see, I’ve been thinking...we-we’ve known each other for so long now and I’ve started to notice…rather, I’ve realized that...”   
  
Before he had a chance to finish his babbled sentence, Rey’s hand had curled in the front of his shirt, pulling him in close for a passionate kiss. In that moment, he felt as though he could explode with happiness, the fireworks bursting behind closed eyes even brighter than those that lit up the sky. Yet as the kiss deepened, he could taste the wine upon her tongue.  _ I can’t take advantage. _ It was with this miserable thought that he stepped back, carefully untangling himself from Rey’s embrace, whilst still holding onto her hands.   
  
“R-Rey…”   
  
“Oh...Oh  _ no _ . No, no, no. I’ve screwed everything up, haven’t I?”    
  
Ben felt his heart clench in confusion. It seemed  _ certain  _ that the implication was that she had wanted this as much as he had; but the risk of this being a direct result of the alcohol and ambiance was too great to ignore.   
  
“What? No! I just think...you’ve been drinking and…”   
  
“Oh.” The look on her face was one he would never forget. A mixture of confused hurt and righteous rage simmering together into an expression that made his blood curdle as she released his hands. “I see. Right then. Let’s forget it.”   
  
“I-I don’t  _ want  _ to forget it, I just think that maybe the alcohol is clouding your judgement.”   
  
“You know what?” The tears that burned in her eyes ripped him into a thousand tiny pieces, like a child shredding crepe paper. “Fuck you, Solo.”   
  
Turning on her heel, Rey took off into the throng of people, leaving a confused and aching Ben in her wake. Cursing under his breath, he hurried after her a beat too late. She was so petite and there were just so many people he couldn’t reach her.    
  
Just like that, a perfect evening had gone hideously wrong.    
  
It wasn’t the first time and Ben highly doubted it would be the last.   
  
_ Some people just aren’t meant to be loved.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be so much angst to explore in the next chapter and I'm already digging into it. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and views are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, mazel tov! This is the first thing I've had the balls to publish in about a decade. Hopefully it's at least somewhat enjoyable. 
> 
> I think we can all agree that a good slow burn leads to mindblowing (and worth the wait) smut, right? At least, that's the hope. An kudos / comments / bookmarks are much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fluffy Disney trash - I appreciate you!


End file.
